


How to Be a Heartbreaker

by whatabeautifulmess



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Blina/Blainchel only referenced/as flashbacks, F/M, M/M, bisexual!blaine, klaine endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatabeautifulmess/pseuds/whatabeautifulmess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson is a real heartbreaker. He doesn’t care about labels or who’s sharing his bed as long as it's a beautiful girl or a handsome boy. But after flirting, seducing and sleeping with each of his lovers, he leaves them to pine after him.</p><p>When he enters his senior year, Blaine finds someone new he’s really interested in - Kurt Hummel. As he works to sweep the guy off his feet, he has to deal with not only Kurt’s stubbornness, but with his past lovers: Rachel, Sam and Tina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Be a Heartbreaker

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this poster made by the lovely Gleeddicted: http://gleeddicted.tumblr.com/post/55600481557/fake-movie-poster-how-to-be-a-heartbreaker
> 
> Lyrics at the beginning are from the song How to Be a Heartbreaker by Marina and the Diamonds.
> 
> Blaine is the same age as Kurt and Rachel and the other members of ND who graduated at the end of season 3, and is a Senior like them; Tina is a year younger, as is Sam; Mike is a year older than he is in canon, and is already in college. Also, don't even ask me when this is set. I don't have a clue.

 

_Rule #1 is that you gotta have fun, but when you're done, you gotta be the first to run._

* * *

Blaine spots him the moment he walks in the door.

He is tall and blond and cute – not really Blaine's usual type, but better than anyone else he's seen so far tonight. Blaine doesn't recognise him, which means that he is either a freshman (seems unlikely, looking at him) or has transferred to McKinley. Either way, Blaine wonders how he managed to get an invite to Finn Hudson's end-of-summer party.

After three drinks, the guy takes his shirt off and...well. That certainly makes things more interesting.

“Hey,” Blaine says, approaching the guy with a drink in each hand. “I'm Blaine.” He holds out one cup.

“Sam,” the guy replies, taking the cup and raking his eyes over Blaine's body. He grins at Blaine and takes a deep gulp of his drink.

Bingo.

It doesn't take much convincing on Blaine's part to get Sam to take him home. Within two hours they are tumbling into bed together.

Once they are done, Blaine almost expects Sam to bolt away as fast as he can as if nothing even happened. Turns out, he is a football player (which explains how he knows Finn), and the jocks normally get panicky afterwards.

Sam, however, shows no signs of moving, so it is left to Blaine to leave first. It always is. He climbs out of bed and begins looking around for his clothes, pulling his boxers up over his hips.

“So...you're just gonna go?”

Blaine raises his eyebrows. “Uh, yeah.”

“It's...it's pretty late, though. Where do you live? If it's far, you should...just stay.”

Blaine glances over at Sam incredulously, midway through pulling his shirt over his head. “It's better if I leave. School tomorrow.”

“Shit,” Sam mutters, kneading his forehead. He rolls over and buries his head in his pillow, groaning. Taking that for a dismissal, Blaine silently finishes dressing and slips out of the door.

* * *

 Blaine can't say he is happy to be back at school. That would have been impossible even if he'd had a full night's sleep, though he supposes it could be worse. He could have a hangover as well.

He's even happier he didn't drink last night when he sees Him. At least this way he knows He must be real and not something Blaine has dreamt up because he is still drunk. Simply put, He is perfect: exactly what Blaine wants in a way that no one he's ever slept with – the boys or the girls – ever has been.

Blaine watches as He cautiously approaches a row of lockers, glancing repeatedly down at a scrap of paper in His hand. So, new, then, and probably a transfer student, since the freshmen had their orientation a couple of weeks ago. He seems nervous, but is hiding it well, and doesn't appear to know anyone. Blaine can fix that.

He's careful to approach Him from the front, rather than sneaking up on Him. No need to give the hot-as-hell new kid a heart attack.

“Hi there.”

He glances up from the padlock on his locker, blue eyes blinking rapidly as they flicker over Blaine's form. Blaine allows himself a little smirk; this'll be even easier than he thought it would.

“Hello?” His voice is high and clear, soft and delicate, like a caress.

“I'm Blaine. And you're new. Right?”

He blinks again, looks down at his hands, then smiles with one side of his mouth. “That obvious, huh?”

“Not at all,” Blaine says, chuckling lightly. “I'm just exceptionally observant. And, well...you're pretty eye-catching, to the right sort of person.”

No one would be able to miss Blaine's meaning, and He doesn't, a pretty pink tinge settling high on His cheek bones.

“So since you're new, I could give you hand? Show you around, take you to class...whatever you like.”

More blushing. Maybe Blaine is being a little obvious, lowering the pitch of his voice and peering up at Him through his lashes, but he can't bring himself to stop.

“No. No thank you. I mean, it's lovely of you to offer but I've already got -”

“There you are Kurt!” a shrill voice says as a tiny brunette appears at His – Kurt's, and God, does the name suit him – shoulder. She looks familiar, but Blaine can't quite place her.

“I've been looking all over for you -” She stops mid-sentence, catching sight of Blaine. “Oh. Hi, Blaine.” Her eyelashes flutter, barely enough to be noticeable to anyone but Blaine.

It's an “R” name, Blaine knows it is. “Hi...Rochelle?”

“Rachel.”

“Right, of course.” Blaine laughs self-deprecatingly and gives a charming smile. “Rachel. Nice to see you again.” He turns to Kurt, still smiling. “I see you're in very capable hands. See you later, I hope.”

Kurt doesn't get a chance to respond before Rachel is dragging him off down the hall by his arm.

* * *

 Rachel chooses the seat across the aisle from Blaine in their History class. As she sits down, she waves at him and smiles. Blaine smiles back on instinct, used to being charming and personable.

He remembers Rachel now, a few meetings at the end of school last year and at the beginning of the summer. It had been fun, but then he'd found someone new and hadn't called any more. Rachel doesn't seem to be holding that against him, for which he is grateful: she's the only person he knows who also knows Kurt.

He slips her a note just as their teacher starts to read out the syllabus:  _Did your friend get to class all right?_

He watches her pick it up, glance at him, and then unfold the note at his encouraging nod. She's frowning slightly as she scribbles a reply.

_**Yes, I showed him where it was. Why do you ask?** _

_I saw him this morning, looking a little lost. Just doing my good deed for the day and decided to follow up._

_**That's so sweet, Blaine.** _

_No, it was the least I could do. How do you know him, anyway? He told me he's new._

_**Oh, he's Finn's step-brother. Finn's mom and Kurt's dad got married in March and the Hummels moved in with Finn and his mom, but Kurt didn't want to transfer halfway through the year, so he waited until now. I used to see him a lot when Finn and I were dating, and we got on pretty well.** _

Blaine reads this note several times to be certain he's understood it. This explains everything except why he didn't see Kurt last night at his step-brother's party – something that would have made the night about ten times more enjoyable than it was. He'll have to ask Kurt about that; it's as good a pretext as any for the conversation that Blaine desperately wants to have.

* * *

 Blaine doesn't see Kurt again that day.

He searches for him in every class, but they don't share a single one, and Blaine never catches so much as a glimpse of Kurt in the halls. In the cafeteria at lunchtime, he scans the room repeatedly for Kurt's blue eyes, his slender figure. Tall-blond-and-cute Sam from last night raises his hand in greeting, but Blaine stalks past him without sparing him a glance, still looking for any sign of Kurt. He doesn't find one.

Possibly the most frustrating thing is how desperate Blaine is to see Kurt again, even briefly – if he can see him, he can find him, and finding him is the first step on every path Blaine has mapped out for their interaction. But Blaine has never needed – or wanted – to work this hard to get someone's attention before. Normally it is as easy as it was with Sam, or they approach him, as Rachel had, thinking they're making the choice for themselves when in reality they are simply following the hints Blaine has already dropped for them.

Kurt, though – Kurt isn't following the plan. He'd blushed and stammered but had otherwise seemed unaffected by Blaine's advances, and then he was whisked away and hasn't reappeared since. McKinley isn't a particularly large school, and so the odds of never finding someone you are searching for as dedicatedly as Blaine is searching for Kurt are slim to none. Blaine can't help but wonder if maybe he had imagined Kurt after all.

He feels like, in questioning even his memory, he has lost some intrinsic part of himself, some of the confidence which he knows is fundamental to his attractiveness. He wants to get that back, and it won't happen whilst he's pining over some (admittedly gorgeous) guy who just isn't that interested.

He dumps his empty lunch tray as he thinks all this over and comes up with the perfect solution. His walk is a confident strut as he picks out blond hair and full lips and saunters over immediately.

“Hey,” he says, dropping into the empty seat next to Sam. “How it's going?”

* * *

 Blaine rolls to the side of the mattress immediately afterwards, away from Sam's hands. Sam, who had clearly been going to wrap his arms around Blaine's waist, turns the movement into an unconvincing stretch halfway, then settles his arms at his side. Blaine lies still and catches his breath, wondering which excuse to use this time. A cousin's birthday party could work, he thinks.

“Blaine?” Sam asks hesitantly.

“Mm-hmm?”

“Are you...are you bi? 'Cause I've heard about you hooking up with Rachel Berry, and this girl Tina who's in my History class.”

“I suppose I am,” Blaine says musingly. “Or that's the easiest way to describe it, I suppose. I don't know that I'd ever use it myself, but it works well enough.” He rolls onto his side to face Sam. Screw his usual rules – Sam is a nice guy, and Blaine has an inkling as to why he's asking about this. If he's right, he wants to be of help in any way he can. “I just...If I find someone hot, I find them hot. I like things about guys and things about girls. You understand?”

Sam nods. “Yeah,” he says. “Yeah, I understand.”

“Are you...as well?” Blaine asks.

“I...yeah,” Sam says quietly, after a very long, tense pause. “I think...maybe?” He breathes out heavily in a  _whoosh!_. “I've never actually said that to anyone before.”

Blaine reaches out a hand and grips Sam's shoulder. “It's cool, man. If you ever need to just talk about it, or whatever, come and find me,” he says, because sometimes being a decent person is more important.

But since, however, he does have some rules to follow and a certain reputation he would like to uphold, he continues, “I...I should probably get going, though. It's my cousin's birthday and my mom'll murder me if I miss it. Catch you later, yeah?”

Sam nods and doesn't say a word as Blaine dresses and leaves, but Blaine feels his stomach clench with guilt at the lie.

* * *

 Kurt is suddenly everywhere.  _Everywhere._

He's in the bathroom, just leaving as Blaine comes in. He's in the parking lot, parked two spaces away. He's at his locker, down the hall from Blaine's own, and then at Rachel's when Blaine walks past on his way to homeroom. He's in Blaine's line of sight in the halls between every period.

Considering they share no classes, Blaine sees more of Kurt than he does of any one else all day. And it's driving him mad. He shifts uncomfortably whenever he sits down, wriggling against the heavy, heady surge of  _want_  he feels, only exacerbated by the increased almost-contact. Every time Kurt slips out of sight the tension fades, but it always flares up once more, stronger than ever.

By lunchtime, Blaine is just about ready to scream, and so he isn't really thinking when he immediately approaches the Glee club table upon spotting Kurt sitting there.

(His brain is engaged enough to think that, really, he isn't surprised that Kurt has joined Glee. He sounded melodious just when he was speaking yesterday, and Rachel and Finn had both probably begged. The New Directions always need new members, after all.

He also notes Sam sitting there, tucked into the corner between Puck and Santana. This could be interesting.)

“Hey, Kurt,” Blaine says, feeling the prickling under his skin settle instantly. “Finn, Rachel...everybody.” He grins. “Mind if I sit with you today?” No one seems especially shocked to see him there – Blaine Anderson gets on with everyone, after all, and he sits where he likes, sure to find a friend – and none of them raise any objections, so Blaine slips onto the end of the bench opposite Kurt, sliding his tray in next to Brittany's.

He mostly remains silent over the next thirty minutes, drifting in and out of conversation with Mercedes and spending most of the time watching Kurt talk to Quinn about a possible haircut. He is just so fascinating when he talks about something that clearly interests him, with his eyes lit up and hands gesticulating wildly, sketching out lengths and angles against his neck. Blaine finds himself paying less and less attention to anyone else at the table and just focusing solely on Kurt, discovering something new almost every minute; when the hair talk ends and Kurt joins a conversation with Puck about motorcycle care, it becomes clear that Kurt will certainly keep Blaine on his toes.

Because he is so entranced by Kurt, however, Blaine misses the curious glances Sam keeps throwing at him, and the suspicion sparking in Rachel's eyes. He misses the jealous anger sketched across Tina's face. All that registers with him is that here he is, openly staring, and Kurt doesn't so much as glance at him.

He's going to have to work a bit harder.

* * *

 Tina corners him outside the library.

Blaine is on his way inside to pick up some books he needs for his history project, and he's too busy thinking about the Napoleonic Wars to notice Tina sauntering towards him and blocking his path to the door.

“Oh, hey Tina,” he says cheerfully, because she doesn't know that he's busy, so there's no reason for him to be rude.

“Hi Blaine,” Tina purrs, and Blaine might be oblivious sometimes but he knows flirting, and that? That is flirting. Definitely flirting.

This has never been an issue for him before. Everyone he has hooked up with has understood that the offer is limited time only. He sleeps with someone once, twice, three times (whatever the number, it is always dictated by him), then moves on. He'd thought that Tina understood that. Clearly not.

“So...what did you want to talk about?” Glancing over the top of Tina's head, Blaine spots Kurt standing by his locker with Mercedes, head thrown back in laughter at some joke he's just been told. The movement exposes the elegant curve of his neck, and his grin is wide, showing his teeth for once and crinkling up his eyes and nose.

He looks adorable.

The thought startles Blaine, and he immediately pulls his attention back to Tina, who is twirling a strand of hair around her finger. Blaine wasn't previously aware that that is something girls actually do.

“It's been a while since we had any fun,” Tina says, smile a little coy and eyelashes fluttering. Blaine can't tell where this is coming from: Tina had seemed...intense when they hooked up, but Blaine had put that down to her having just been dumped by her boyfriend, Mike Chang, when he left for college in Chicago. When he had spoken to her before this past summer, she had seemed sweet, if a little shy. Now she is slightly scary and standing far too close.

Blaine goes to correct her, stop her,  _anything_ , but Tina continues over him, rambling on about how it'd be so good, they had so much fun last time, and Blaine just  _can't._ He zones out of the conversation, searching for something else to focus on, whilst still maintaining the illusion of paying attention to Tina. He was raised to be a gentleman, after all.

The only thing that catches his attention is, of course, Kurt, now carefully reorganising books and folders in his locker, everything colour-coordinated and stacked according to subject. Blaine wants nothing more than to sit Kurt down and learn everything about him, to pick apart the complicated tapestry that is Kurt Hummel. But the idea terrifies as well as entrances him, because he's never been so into one person. Normally he has three or four potentials that he is pursuing at any one time; right now, there's only Kurt, with Sam on the side-lines, and the big thing? Blaine... _doesn't care._ He's seen Rachel making eyes at him; Tina has outright stated that she wants him; Sam, clearly, has no objections; and there is a table full of freshman girls who have taken to watching him across the cafeteria, but he has no desire to have anyone else lined up after Kurt.

The deviation from his normal routine is unsettling, but it doesn't stop him from turning his gaze back to Tina once he is certain that she's finished speaking and saying, “Look, Tina...we were great together, but...we can't do it again. It was just a rebound thing for you, and some fun for me. Anything more than that and it wouldn't work.”

(It's not that he doesn't like Tina – she's funny and smart and certainly gorgeous. Blaine just knows that she's still in love with Mike and that Mike is still in love with her; that everything had just gotten too confusing with the age difference and college and long-distance, and rash decisions were made. Mike and Tina had a love story, a true and proper one, and Blaine doesn't want to get in the way of that. He may not act like it, but Blaine Anderson is a romantic at heart.)

Tina cannot tell what Blaine is thinking as he says this, though, and so he watches as her pretty face contorts and she flushes an angry scarlet before turning on her heel and storming away.

* * *

 A week later, Blaine jerks off whilst thinking of Kurt.

It's not like it's  _intentional_. Blaine is just so keyed up, lying on his mattress, far too tense to sleep, and so he slips his hand into his pants on the basis that it normally helps him calm down enough to drift off when he feels like this. Thinking about Kurt isn't part of the plan, but thoughts of blue eyes and pale skin come to mind, unbidden, and then -

And then Blaine is coming harder than he can ever remember to the mental image of Kurt Hummel sucking him off.

As he lies still, catching his breath, he realises that he is not in control of this any more, if he ever was. That is a problem, and one that he needs to solve as quickly as possible.

* * *

His solution is Sam.

Sam, however, shakes his head regretfully when Blaine approaches him in the hallway and invites him over this evening.

“Sorry, man,” he says. “I...I have a date.”

“Oh,” Blaine replies, and he would be lying if he said his smile does not turn slightly brittle. “Who with?”

“You know Mercedes?”

Blaine's smile relaxes a little. He likes Mercedes a lot, and it is obvious from Sam's slightly dopey grin that he does, too. Blaine would also like to be Sam's friend enough that his curiosity and happiness in the face of Sam's excitement outweigh the slight tinge of jealously he feels deep in his stomach.

“When did that happen?” he asks.

“We've been flirting all week. I asked her out at lunch,” Sam says. “I really like her.”

“I'm happy for you.”

Sam smiles and claps Blaine on the shoulder. “Thanks, man. Besides, I know you only want to get with me again to distract yourself from Kurt.”

Blaine can't help his jaw dropping, and Sam snorts with laughter. “You thought no one would notice?” he asks. “You're really, really obvious, Blaine.”

“I – just – I, I -” Blaine splutters incoherently, cheeks scarlet. “He's just really frustrating, Sam!” he whines. “It's like he doesn't even notice me!”

“And you're used to being noticed, right?”

“Well...” Blaine shrugs. “Yeah. Everyone knows me; everyone  _likes_  me. Except Kurt. He's barely looked at me since his first day.”

Sam scoffs. “Oh, trust me. He likes you. He just knows your reputation, so he's playing hard to get.”

“Wait, what? How do you know?”

“Kurt and Mercedes are pretty good friends, y'know,” Sam says. “I overheard them talking about you before Glee yesterday.”

“Are you sure?” If Blaine wasn't so desperate, he would be ashamed of the breathy quality his voice has taken on. Sam just gives him this  _look_ , the kind that says both, 'I wouldn't lie to you about this' and, 'You're kind of pathetic, you know that?' all in one go.

“I could help you out, if you want,” Sam suggests. “Give you an in, since I'm in Glee and he told me personally that he approves of me dating Mercedes.”

“That would...that would be pretty awesome,” Blaine says.

“Then consider it done.” Sam holds out his fist. “Sam Evans, number one wingman.” Blaine's happy laugh rings around the empty corridor as he knocks his fist against Sam's.


End file.
